Hermanos
by NineLevy
Summary: Porque él sabia que siempre estarían juntos. Como hermano y hermana. Fem!NarutoxSasuke


¡Hola! Bueno esta es una especie de arreglo de mi fic Probandolo junto con algo de mi imaginación.

Quiero darles las gracias a una persona que me motivo crear mis propias historias y a poner mi imaginación y originalidad en ellas. Pues bueno, muchas gracias, ojala que te guste.

Como siempre, en esta historia Naruto es mujer.

Disfrútenlo.

Naruto no me pertenece y menos sus personajes.

Konoha

Konohamaru estaba molesto.

Odiaba que Naruto ya no pasara tanto tiempo con él.

Después de la guerra, las cinco grandes naciones ninjas habían hecho un pacto de paz y cada cierto tiempo, los representantes se reunían. Y como Naruto era la heroína de la última guerra ninja siempre estaba ocupada.

Cada vez que el sexto no podía ir, ella iba en su nombre. O también daba clases en la academia. Y para empeorar las cosas Naruto se ha vuelto muy popular entre los hombres. Eso le molestaba, pero gracias a Dios que la rubia era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en sus "encantos".

Pero seguían yendo de vez en cuanto al Ichiraku Ramen. El lugar perfecto para que los dos hablaran durante toda la noche. Donde Naruto le contaba las hazañas de la guerra y de como Sasuke había llegado junto con los Hokages anteriores.

Sasuke Uchiha no había vuelto desde la última vez que había partido. Pero según Sakura-san, quien ahora dirigía el hospital, él debía de volver pronto. Y pareciera que Sakura por fin había renunciado por fin a su amor platónico. Y Lee no había sido el último en saberlo. Ahora Naruto era toda una mujer. Era hermosa, con sus ojos azules y su largo cabello dorado. Había crecido, volviéndose más alta y había madurado, mucho. Ya no era aquella niña ruidosa y solitaria que una vez fue. Ahora estaba rodeada de seres queridos y eso la hacía ser muy feliz.

Y ahora él corría hacia el restaurant de ramen para reunirse con Naruto. Una vez que llego, la vio sentada impaciente por su demora. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro con enojo.

"¡Eh, Konohamaru! Te tardaste demasiado" le dijo con enojo.

"Perdóname Naruto, tuve cosas que hacer", se excuso.

Se sentó junto a ella y pidió una porción. Y cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar se escucharon unos gritos llamando a Naruto. Al darse vuelta vio a Moegi y Udon corriendo hacia ellos. Llegaron y empezaron a respirar como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

"Naruto! Tenemos algo importante que decirte!", dijo Udon al punto del desmayo por el agotamiento.

"¿Que ha pasado chicos?", preguntó Naruto.

"No lo vas a creer" ahora respondió Moegi.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto!", grito Udon.

¿Había escuchado bien? O ¿acaso su mente le había jugado una mala pasada? No era posible. Luego de casi tres años de ausencia, Sasuke había regresado.

"¿Donde esta?", preguntó la rubia parándose del asiento con rapidez.

"En la torre Hokage, Kakashi-sensei nos mando a llamarte" dijo Udon.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la torre. Y Konohamaru se había quedado solo con sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora sí que no iba a pasar nada de tiempo con Naruto.

Había pasado alrededor de tres meses. Y a Naruto y Sasuke se le veían cada vez más juntos. Comían juntos, hacían misiones juntos, caminaban juntos e incluso vivían juntos, porque según ellos Sasuke no tenia donde dormir. Naruto ya no tenía tiempo para él. Y eso lo ponía triste.

Luego de un tiempo Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron novios al igual que Sai e Ino. Y por lo que sabía Shikamaru se la pasaba yendo a Suna y no sabía por qué.

Odiaba que estuvieran juntos, no solo porque ya no pasaba mucho con él sino también porque no le gustaba ese Uchiha. No se merecía a Naruto, discutían todo el tiempo y él le había hecho cosas horribles. Como abandonarla hace unos años, volverse un ninja renegado, unirse a Akatsuki, tratar de matarla varias veces, haberla golpeado, insultado, entre muchas cosas más.

Pero un día, caminando por las calles de la aldea vio a Sasuke y a Sakura juntos. Los siguió a escondidas y pudo ver que se dirigían a una cafetería. Estuvieron la mayoría de la tarde y luego se separaron a sus respectivos destinos.

La segunda vez que los vio juntos, empezó a sospechar,s porque ninguna vez Naruto había estado con ellos. Hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente. Ellos dos tenían un romance. Todo calzaba. El amor que sentía Sakura por el pelinegro no pudo haberlo dejado tan fácilmente. Y Sasuke no era la persona más confiable que existía.

Entonces, desde ese momento, Konohamaru se propuso una meta, una muy importante. Probar que ellos dos tenían un romance en secreto y decírselo a Naruto. Aunque obviamente no podía hacerlo solo, pero ya tenía a ciertas personas en mente.

"¿Están listos?" preguntó Konohamaru.

"¡SI!" respondieron ambos.

Bien. Tenían todo un plan pensado. Él junto a su equipo, Udon y Moegi, seguirían al Uchiha y cuando lo vieran junto con Sakura tomarían una foto. Tuvieron que comprar una cámara sin flash – había gastado todo el dinero de su mesada en aquella cámara – ya que no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos.

Lo siguieron hasta que se encontró con Sakura, tal como lo suponían. Aquellos dos se saludaron y se abrazaron. Le dijo a Moegi que tomara la foto, necesitaban toda la evidencia posible. Luego entraron a una tienda que parecía a una joyería. Se acercaron un poco más y vieron que estaban donde se encontraban los anillos. Malnacidos, pensó Konohamaru. Esto era el colmo. Luego de comprar un anillo, que Sakura había elegido, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura. Se subieron a un árbol y pudieron ver a través de la ventana que estaban sentados juntos y Sakura apoyaba su mano en la pierna de este. No podían creerlo. Naruto no merecía esto. Esta vez Udon tomo la foto , pero después de haberla tomado Sasuke los miro y juro que por un segundo su corazón había dejado de latir. Los tres cayeron del árbol y antes de poder levantarse Sasuke junto con Sakura estaban al lado de ellos.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?", pregunto el Uchiha muy molesto.

"Konohamaru-kun, ¿pasa algo?", dijo Sakura.

"E-eh, no nada en absoluto" se excuso Konohamaru con una risa nerviosa. "Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos", se levanto junto con su equipo y Sasuke le agarro del brazo.

"A mí no me mientes mocoso, se que viste algo" dijo.

¿Qué si había visto "algo"?, había visto todo.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?", preguntó ahora la peli rosa.

"¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarles yo! ¿acaso no les da vergüenza? Con todo lo que Naruto ha hecho por ustedes, se supone que son sus amigos", dijo molesto Konohamaru.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", dijo Sasuke.

Konohamru estaba enojado, eran peores de lo que había pensado.

"¡Ugg!, malnacidos sinvergüenzas, ¿ni siquiera lo van a aceptar?", y con decir eso corrió lo más rápido posible. No lo aguantaba más. Apenes llegara Naruto de su misión le contaría todo y le enseñaría las fotos.

Hoy era el día en que Naruto debía llegar. Agarró la cámara fotográfica y la guardo en su bolsillo. Salió de su casa y se dispuso a caminar. Estaba yendo hacia el departamento de Naruto y en la mitad del viaje escucho uno gritos. Sabía perfectamente de quienes eran. Esa voz era imposible de olvidar. Una vez en frente del lugar en donde provenían los gritos, vio a Naruto discutir con Sasuke, Sakura estaba junto a ellos.

"¿¡Me quieres decir por qué diablos estas así!?", pregunto furiosa la rubia.

"¡Una tonta como tú no lo entendería!", respondió un enojado Uchiha.

"¡Naruto!, deja de discutir, siempre estas discutiendo con él" dijo Sakura. Como siempre defendiendo a Sasuke.

"Pero si fue él quien inicio la pelea" se defendió Naruto.

Konohamaru corrió hacia ellos y se unió a la discusión.

"¡Déjala en paz maldito!", gritó Konohamaru.

"¡Tu de nuevo!" dijo Sasuke caminando hacia él.

"¡Ey!, no le hagas nada", lo defendió Naruto. Poniendo delante de él.

"¡Naruto, he estado buscándote!" dijo sacando la cámara, "Tengo algo que mostrarte", dijo Konohamaru poniéndose en frente de Naruto.

"No te atrevas niño" amenazó Sasuke.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿hay algo que no debería saber?, pregunto la Uzumaki.

"Naruto estoy seguro de que aquellos dos están engañándote y tengo pruebas", dijo el niño.

"¡¿Qué!?", preguntaron los tres a la vez.

"Si mira", dijo mostrándole las fotos y contándole todo lo que había visto.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Naruto no se merecía esto. Menos de parte de sus "amigos". Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar. Una vez que Naruto viera las fotos iba a romper con Sasuke y mandarlo al diablo – bueno tal vez no pase eso, pero le gustaría mucho – y él tenía que buscarle un hombre digno para ella. Empezó a buscar a alguien mentalmente, se le ocurrió Shino pero aquel hombre ni hablaba y era muy extraño; luego estaba Kiba, pero no le gustaba su olor a perro; en Lee, lo descarto rápidamente; y por último estaba Gaara, el Kazekage, pero pensó que una relación a larga distancia no funcionaria. Iba a ser una misión difícil para él.

"¿Esto es cierto?" pregunto tristemente Naruto con la cámara fotográfica en sus manos. "¡¿Esto es cierto?!" volvió a preguntar pero con furia tirando la cámara hacia una pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Ahí va mi mesada hacia la basura, pensó Konohamaru.

"¡NO!, obviamente no!", grito rápidamente Sasuke.

"¡¿Entonces qué mierda es!?", preguntó nuevamente la rubia.

"Creo que ha habido un mal entendido", dijo Sakura. Naruto y Konohamaru voltearon a verla. Por un momento se les había olvidado de su presencia.

"Konohamaru, creo que has mal interpretado las cosas, no son como piensas que son", dijo Sakura.

"¿Ah sí?, pues entonces, ¿Qué hacían en esa joyería?", pregunto Konohamaru.

Pero antes de responder, Sasuke camino hacia Naruto y la besó profundamente. Una vez que terminaron de besarse, sin soltarla saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Naruto. Era precioso, hecho de plata y con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella.

"Nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso de mi", dijo Sasuke. "Yo jamás te engañaría, tu eres la mujer de mi vida y me gustaría pasarla el resto contigo. Aunque debo decir que esta no era la manera en que había pensado como seria, pero te lo preguntare igual, ¿te casarías conmigo?".

No lo podía creer. Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. ¿ENSERIO?

"Espera, espera, acaso ¿Esta era la razón de tu mal genio?" pregunto la rubia.

"Bueno, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras" respondió él.

"¿Y por qué pensabas eso?, ah y por cierto, si, acepto". Dijo Naruto antes de besarlo.

"¡Esperen!, esto no puede estar pasando. No debía ser así. ¿Y por que ustedes dos fueron juntos a la joyería?" pregunto exaltado.

"Yo solo ayude a Sasuke a elegir el anillo", explico Sakura.

"Pero ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos. Naruto, el no te quiere, porque si de verdad te quisiera no te trataría mal. Te llama por insultos y te ha hecho cosas horribles; y cada vez que hace algo mal tú tienes que arreglarlo", dijo Konohamaru. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de golpearlo y Naruto se rió.

"Es verdad, Sasuke no es la mejor persona pero él me quiere y yo a él también, y sé que podemos contar con el uno al otro. Además yo tampoco lo trato muy bien", dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Sasuke. "Además se que estas molesto porque ya no paso mucho tiempo contigo, pero no deberías asustarte ya que siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo".

Ante esto Konohamaru sonrió. Estaba feliz. Corrió hacia Naruto y el la abrazo. Ambos rieron. Luego Naruto invito a todos a comer ramen para celebrar su compromiso, todos aceptaron felices y fueron donde Ichiraku Ramen.

Tal vez Naruto ya no estaba mucho con él, pero él sabía que siempre podría contar con ella. Ella era su jefe, amiga y hermana. Ambos se querían mucho y siempre estarían juntos. Como hermano y hermana. Un lazo inquebrantable.


End file.
